1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to a novel surface layer useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
In electrophotographic and ink jet printing certain components require surfaces that are uniform, have a low surface energy and are durable. A surface layer having such properties is useful.
Hydrophobic and olelohobic surface layers are desirable for toner transfer and cleaning efficiency. Fluorinated polymeric layers typically possess the required hydrophobic characteristics; however, the oleophobic characteristics are not suitable for certain electrophotographic and ink jet printing components.
Moreover, surface layers having a low resistivity are useful in certain applications. Surface layers that are hydrophobic, oleophobic and possess a low resistivity are continuously being sought.